There are many situations when individuals, carrying communication devices, would benefit from an IPSS system which utilizes most, if not all of the same hardware that they already have with them. A surveillance and security system within a common communication device, carried throughout the day, while entering higher risk areas, while active in travel or exercise, encountering individuals on the street or at their home as a stranger knocks on their door, or just as an increased margin of safety to have it everywhere and at any time without the limitation of fixed security and surveillance systems in cars, homes, parking lots, businesses, etc.
The inherent nature of stationary surveillance systems is to capture information for protecting buildings, homes, business operations and individuals while visiting a particular site. A personal surveillance system is for the protection of one or more users anywhere and all the time and not limited to areas but following the user throughout the day, from home to business, to shopping, to banking, walking through a park, traveling, snow skiing or any other place a person may reside, go to, travel in, walk, or be a part of.
Many individuals would benefit from an IPSS system that acted and reacted proactively based on their own individual and constantly changing requirements.
As in many of the past inventions, the ability to record and send this information to live monitors which people are watching, becomes inadequate and sometimes a resource overload if too many cameras are reporting. The true fact is that alarms or surveillance reporting on an individual level must be smart enough to activate automatically, before a crime or user needs assistance but not all the time, it must understand what its user is actively engaged in, how the user is engaged, where the user is engaged and respond and activate counter measures to suit the user's current (ever changing) needs.
The need for an IPSS system may be witnessed by observing individuals when walking to and from parking lots. Many individuals use their wireless communication device to call and talk to friends, relatives and other people when they enter unsafe or unknown environments. This common habit for people to talk to someone else when an individual is alone and feels uneasy, scared or potentially endangered, will be eased with the current interactive personal surveillance system invention.
The need for an IPSS system that utilizes existing technologies already carried by many users that captures and protects the surveillance information from being erased, stolen, or lost, interactivity that's tailored to each individuals requirements, alarms that may locate other individuals or businesses nearby or activate other alarms which may sound around or near the user in need, and the verification of people, places, and/or businesses would be a valuable and needed system.